Sonic vs. Street Fighter/Movelist (Street Fighter)
Here's the movelist of Capcom's Street Fighter. Ryu Specials *Hadoken - Thrusting his palms forward, Ryu releases a blue ki projectile (that closely resembles a fireball) towards his opponent. *Tatsumaki Senpukyaku - Ryu jumps and, while in the air, rotates his legs, kicking the opponent multiple times depending on button pressed. *Shoryuken - Ryu rockets upwards whilst performing a spinning uppercut that knocks his opponent to the ground. *Focus Attack - Ryu charges a simple straight punch, which has armor for one hit. Not as much knock-back or damage, but good for stunning the opponent, countering, and setting up combos. Super Combo *Shinku Hadoken - A super powered version of the Hadouken that by definition is a massive beam of blue ki that hits multiple times. *Shinku Tatsumaki Senpukyaku - He winds up, hops into the air and performs many rotating kicks, remaining stationary (unlike this move's special counterpart) and gaining a slight vacuum effect that can pull his opponent into the whirling maelstrom of kicks. Chaos Combo *Shin Shoryuken - Ryu delivers a powerful uppecut to the opponent's mid-section, which then follows up with another equally powered strike, which is then branched with the fully performed Shoryuken uppercut, but is much stronger. Ken Specials *Hadoken - Thrusting his palms forward, Ken releases a blue ki projectile (that closely resembles a fireball) towards his opponent. *Shoryuken - Ken rockets upwards whilst performing a spinning fire uppercut that knocks his opponent to the ground. *Tatsumaki Senpukyaku - Ken jumps and, while in the air, rotates his legs, kicking the opponent multiple times depending on button pressed. *Alpha Counter - A move that causes Ken to counter attack if he is hit directly during it. If attacking, he will counterattack with a Shoryuken. Super Combo *Shoryueppa - Ken performs a series of multi-hitting Shoryukens that sometimes light the opponent on fire. *Shinryuken - Ken kneels and readies himself to perform a powerful spinning Shoryuken engulfed in flames that vertically ascends straight up high for a nonstop multi-hitting attack. *Shippu Jinraikyaku - Ken moves forward and delivers a low roundhouse kick, two high ones, and another low one, and follows up with a knee hit. He then launches into a vertical Tatsumaki Senpukyaku if his knee hit succeeds. Chaos Combo *Kuzuryu Reppa - Ken kicks the opponent multiple times before performing a Shoryuken, then a Shoryureppa, and performs a Shinryuken that rises ludicrously high into the air as he says the move's name. Chun-Li Specials *Kikoken - Chun Li shoots a small energy ball at an opponent that causes small damage. The Kikoken will not always reach across the entire screen, fizzling out after a certain distance. *Lightning Kick - Chun-Li stands on one leg and side kicks "at the speed of lightning", with her other leg extended out. The kicks come out with incredible speed and power, and can land several hits, which can add up to an impressive amount of damage when not blocked, and does a fair amount of chip damage even when blocked. *Spinning Bird Kick - Chun-Li jumps up, feet first in the air, and does a split. She then twirls her upside-down body and attacks, with her legs like helicopter blades. It is similar to Ryu and Ken's Tatsumaki Senpukyaku; if the opponent is standing, Chun-Li's feet will repeatedly hit the opponent in the face until the attack ends. *Hazanshu - Chun-Li somersaults forward with one of her legs outstretched, slamming it into the ground as she lands. *Tenshokyaku - Chun-Li leaps upwards and kicks while spinning repeatedly, hence the move's name. The move's hitbox is mainly the area of Chun-Li's kicks, which connect into each other easily. The amount of kicks, damage, and the height Chun-Li leaps depends on the strength of the kick button used to do the attack; weak kick has few hits and small distance, while the strongest kick button makes Chun-Li leap to the top of the screen. It is effective as an anti-air attack and can also be used for combos and juggles. Super Combo *Kikosho - Chun-Li gathers intense ki energy in her palms, then releases a stationary concussive blast, capable of toppling even the strongest of opponents. It often appears as a large ki ball that stays on her palms that causes a small wind-tunnel effect, all while done from Chun-Li turning and swinging her palms at her target. However, later appearances make Chun-Li slam both palms at her target from a reared-back position, and it appears as a somewhat-smaller ki ball added with a horizontal rippling effect (that also follows the wind-tunnel effect) making up most of its range. *Hazan Tenshokyaku - Chun-Li launches a series of Tenshokyakus in rapid succession. *Hoyokosen - Chun-Li takes a large step forward and delivers the Hyakuretsukyaku, then takes another step forward and delivers another Hyakuretsukyaku with her other leg. She takes one final step forward and delivers a Tenkukyaku, which knocks the opponent into the air. Chaos Combo *Hosenka - Chun-Li performs two thrust kicks, followed by a Hyakuretsukyaku, a thrust kick, then a backflip. Unless these are blocked or fail to connect, she will then perform a flashier rising variation (where she uses her own chi to propel herself off the ground) of her Spinning Bird Kick while shouting the Ultra Combo's name, before finishing off with an upside-down double-legged kick upwards. She then spins downward right-side up as the opponent falls. Zangief Specials *Spinning Piledriver - Zangief grabs the opponent and jumps in the air while spinning. A grab attack that must be done at close range but compensates by being unblockable. *Running Powerbomb / Atomic Suplex - Zangief will grab the opponent and slam them in the ground. If he is at a much closer distance he will use his Atomic Suplex. *Banishing Flat - Zangief's hand will glow green. He spins and attacks with his hand. A close range attack. It will also nullify projectiles. This can be chained to the Spinning Piledriver if the opponent blocks this move. *Double Lariat - Zangief spins around with his arms extended out. Movement can be controlled. Punch button version is in normal speed. While the Kick button version is a faster spin. (Can also be done in the air) Super Combo *Aerial Russian Slam - Zangief jumps up at a slight angle in an attempt to grab an airborne opponent; if successful, he performs a Powerbomb. *Final Atomic Buster - Zangief attempts to grab the opponent; if successful, he performs two Atomic Suplexes, finishing with a Spinning Piledriver Chaos Combo *Magma Final Atomic Buster - Zangief attempts to grab the opponent; if successful, he performs a Powerbomb, two Atomic Suplexes, a Spinning Piledriver, a back break, throws the opponent high, and jumps, catches it and ends with a powerful Spinning Piledriver with magma effect. Guile Special *Sonic Boom - Guile launches his Sonic Boom with both arms, and its range is the same as the Hadoken, though Guile's tend to be a little slower. *Flash Kick - Guile leaps up and executes the overhead kick with one leg while performing a moonsault, rather than a somersault. Super Combo *Double Flash - Guile performs a Flash Kick and continues with another Flash Kick that hits heavier as he follows up with an intermediate transitional kick with his adjacent leg as he flips forward. *Sonic Hurricane - Guile unleashes a massive Sonic Boom which whirls in place directly in front of him, dealing significant damage to any foe caught in it. Chaos Combo *Opening Wipeout - Guile does a rush, if connects, he will do a combo at high speed, with an uppercut, a 3-hit Flash Kick, then lands, ending with a powerful Flash Kick which hits only once but deals massive damage. Rose Special *Soul Spark - Rose uses her Soul Power to channel energy through the scarf she is wearing, unleashing a projectile. *Soul Spiral - Rose dashes forward and drills her scarf into the opponent, charring them with Soul Power. It is fast, with the range and startup time both depending on the strength of the kick button pressed; light kick version performs the fastest and stretches about a standing character's size; heavy kick version performs the slowest but goes nearly half the stage; and medium kick version balances in-between them. *Soul Throw - Rose jumps up, sparkling with Soul Power, and attempts to grab an airborne opponent; if successful, she burns them with her Soul Power and throws them down to the ground violently. *Soul Reflect - Rose swings her scarf at a certain angle. The move's function changes depending on the punch button pressed; the light punch version absorb energy-based projectiles, while the other versions reflect them. Super Combo *Aura Soul Spark - Rose turns around quickly and fires a multi-hitting Soul Spark while saying the move's name. *Soul Illusion - Rose creates afterimages of herself that copy her normal attacks (with a slight time delay), being essentially similar to a Custom Combo. The effect lasts until a predetermined amount of time expires, or Rose is hit. Chaos Combo *Soul Satellite - Rose generates two spheres of Soul Energy, which revolve around her in whatever direction the quarter-circle motions were performed. These spheres move with her, and disappear after a short time. However, they are capable of hitting the opponent (disappearing once they do) and their rotation can be used to attack the opponent from both the front and behind. Sakura Specials *Hadoken - Sakura can charge her Hadoken, though the longer she charges, the shorter it reaches. Even with no charge, the projectile does not go too far. However, the damage they inflict is great. *Shouoken - Sakura runs at her opponent and performs a jumping uppercut. The distance, hits and height are deteremined by the punch button used. *Shunpukyaku - Sakura's own version of Ryu and Ken's own Tatsumaki Senpukyaku. Instead of floating in the air, Sakura's variation allows her to uprise and then float back down while spinning. *Sakura Otoshi - Sakura will leap forward with her fists held over her head (and slightly behind). How far she jumps is determined by the kick button pressed, although the difference between the 3 normal versions is minimal. Super Combos *Shinku Hadoken - Sakura fires her own version of Shinku Hadoken, that shorts its reach. She can also peform an anti-air variant called Shinku Tengyo Hadoken. *Haru Ichiban - Sakura will use a series of low, sweeping, spinning kicks followed by a backward-facing kick to the opponent's midsection. *Midare Zakura - Sakura performs three of her Shouokens in a row. Chaos Combo *Nekketsu Hadoken - Sakura fires a very fast and powerful, large Hadoken with a pink color that inflicts even more damage than a Shinku Hadoken and any other Super Move in the game. Cammy Specials *Spiral Arrow - Cammy lunges forward during the technique, spinning in a cork-screw manner with their feet leading towards the opponent, performing a short sliding kick along the ground as they land. Though the move targets the opponent's legs, the technique can be blocked from both standing and crouching positions. *Cannon Spike - Cammy launches in the air leg-first for a singular, powerful strike that often over powers any aerial strike. Upon impact, they flip backward a relatively safe distance, though some games increase the length of their recovery animation to increase chance of retaliation. *Quick Spin Knuckle - Cammy approaches her opponent by hopping into the air and spinning her back around to the opponent before whipping her fist a full 360°. If she connects with this move up close, she can hit twice - first with her elbow, and next with her fist. *Cannon Strike - Cammy performs a stylish focused turning motion into a diagonal down-forward one-legged driving kick with deadly force. Super Combo *Spin Drive Smasher - Cammy performs an enhanced Spiral Arrow, then does some spinning kicks from an upside down position in between, finishing with a simple strong Cannon Spike. *CQC - Cammy goes into her counter stance. If the opponent strikes her, she counters by flipping onto their shoulders and snapping their neck. She then takes them down and snaps their arm with a reverse armlock. To top it all off, she spins the opponent around, grabs them by the neck, and brutally twists it. Chaos Combo *Cross Stinger Assault - Cammy leaps backwards into the air and performs a Cannon Strike. If successful, Cammy launches the opponent into the air and strikes them with several aerial kicks, finishing with a multi-hitting Spiral Arrow. C. Viper Specials *Thunder Knuckle - Viper suddenly moves forward, leading with her electric-gloved fist. The direction in which she moves is determined by the strength of the punch button used: a medium punch sends her dashing straight forward while a light punch causes her to dash while crouching for a low attack, and a heavy punch sends her leaping diagonally forward, turning the move into an uppercut. This makes the attack capable of controlling horizontal space as well as vertical space. *Burning Kick - Viper jumps slightly and swings her leg in a wide-arced flaming kick. The flames come from her boots, which are actually weapons in her state-of-the-art battle suit. *Seismic Hammer - Viper raises her fist and slams it into the ground, creating a shockwave that explodes from the ground in front of her. The shockwave will hit low and launch the foe into the air if it connects. Super Combo *Emergency Combination - Viper charges the gloves of her Battle Suit with electricity, then dashes forward in a double Thunder Knuckle attack. She then performs a backflipping Burning Kick. *Burst Time - Viper deactivates her glove's limiter and charges before pounding the ground, causing an electric explosion that knocks her opponent into the air. As they begin to fall to the ground, she delivers a series of four high-damage flaming somersaults to the opponent. Chaos Combo *Viper Dance - Viper flame-kicks her opponent in the neck, driving them into the ground and grinding the now-burning opponent's face along the ground like a surfing board. She then performs a flaming backflip which knocks her opponent into the air and catches them with her forearms as they land. She then jumps into the air with her opponent's face in and grabs them in midair with her crossed wrists, as she reaches the apex of the jump her gloves electrify the opponent, and drives them into the ground with her jet boosters. Dan Specials *Gadoken - The Gadoken is a projectile attack that Dan launches with one hand. Though the distance of the attack can be controlled depending on the punch button used, the attack's general range is extremely short, limiting its usefulness. **Gado Shoko Ken - When fully charged, Dan fires a more bigger, strong Gadoken, sacraficing its reach and speed. *Koryuken - The Koryuken is also visually similar to the original move - a jumping uppercut with the fist half-extended, and the knee corresponding to the punching hand raised. *Dankukyaku - The Dankukyaku has three strength variations. The weakest version is a leap and knee jab forward. The knee jab can strike both crouching, standing and aerial foes, which is when it is most damaging. The second is a knee jab and kick, while the third is a knee jab and kick followed up by a second kick that can send opponents to the turf. Super Combo *Shinku Gadoken - The move is a powered-up Gadoken executed similarly to the aforementioned Shinku Hadoken, both in the button combination and on-screen. Though it has poor range, it surprisingly inflicts greater damage than the move it parodies. *Koryuekka - Dan performs a quick, short-ranged Koryuken, followed by a faster and higher one immediately after. *Hissho Buraiken - Dan flashes and holds his arms back for a few seconds, and then unleashes a very fast barrage of punches and kicks to the foe unfortunate enough to be within the range of this attack, ending with a Koryuken. *Legendary Taunt - The move is a series of Dan's taunts played one after another, the taunts varying with the game. One iteration has Dan roll forward and perform a pose, flexing his bicep, then roll again and perform a second such pose. Dan continues to roll and alternate between the two poses several times before performing a slow-motion jump through the air. On landing, Dan displays his signature pose, sticking out his rear end and giving a thumbs-up to the camera with a "ping" in his smile. Chaos Combo *Otoko Michi - Dan runs at his opponent; if he grabs them, a huge ball of energy surrounds both combatants. After a few seconds, it creates a huge explosion that takes out both Dan and his opponent, lowering Dan's health to minimum. Sagat Specials *Tiger Shot - Sagat gathers ki in his hands and propels his fists together forwards in order to fire a vertical crescent-shaped energy projectile. He can do normal or down. *Tiger Knee - Sagat jumps forward and rams into the opponent with his knee, hitting twice at close range. *Tiger Uppercut - Sagat jumps into the air and turns his body while hitting his opponent with a rising uppercut - although with the opposite knee raised - followed by a backwards somersault at the apex of his jump to land back on the ground. Super Combo *Tiger Cannon - Sagat fires a more powerful, multi-hitting version of the Tiger Shot. He can also fir eon the ground. *Tiger Raid - Sagat delivers a barrage of kicks and finishes with a powerful, multi-hit flying side kick. *Tiger Genocide - Sagat starts with a Tiger Knee, and finishes with two Tiger Uppercuts that knocks down the enemy while inflicting a lot of damage. Chaos Combo *Tiger Storm - Sagat hammers down his opponent with a following hand-punch, then performs a leading hand uppercut in a step. After that, he knees with his following knee launching them with such great force that they are sent up in the air. Finally, Sagat charges up with energy fired in the form of a super-powered Tiger Shot/Cannon from his fists, which also sends the opponent a long distance. The opponent as they fall does also take the brunt of the blast itself when in the charging range, since they fall close to Sagat as he charges it up, adding extra hits to the move. M. Bison Specials *Psycho Crusher - Bison charges his right hand with Psycho Power, then surrounds himself with the energy while flying spinning towards his opponents, similar to a torpedo. *Double Knee Press - M. Bison performs a forward somersault with his legs outstretched, kicking the opponent up to twice and aiming to land on the opponent's knees. *Head Press - Bison leaps into the air and lands perfectly on his opponent's head, in a standing position with his arms folded. He then backflips off again almost immediately , and can land a good distance away if desired, even if the attack is blocked. **Somersault Skull Diver - Bison will angle himself forward as he descends and, if timed and aimed correctly, strike the opponent with a Psycho Power-infused fist. *Bison Warp - Bison folds his arms, chuckles a little, glows a pinkish-purple hue and teleports to another location. Super Combo *Knee Press Nightmare - M. Bison performs two consecutive Scissor Kicks, then finishes by performing a back flip and following with a combination of double kicks whilst in the air. *Psycho Inferno - Bison raises his hands, causing two pillars of Psycho Power to erupt from the ground in front and behind him. Chaos Combo *Final Psycho Crusher - M. Bison warps off-screen and then charges forward, covering the whole screen with a devastating streak of blue flames. After all the hits were landed Bison rockets away, and teleports back onto the screen. Akuma Specials *GoHadoken - Akuma fires a projectile that travels in a straight line toward the opponent. *Zanku Hadoken - Akuma thrusts his hands and fires an airborne Hadoken, angled down. *Tatsumaki Zankukyaku - Like quite a few of Akuma's attacks, it has the properties of Ryu and Ken's Tatsumaki Senpukyaku. It hits multiple times like Ken's version, but is as strong as Ryu's version and faster, albeit harder to control. *GoShoryuken - The attack is a Shoryuken that strikes hard and slices. Instead of crouching before jumping, Akuma strikes the foe straight in the chest and jumps from a standing position. It can land for multiple hits like Ken's Shoryuken, and has the range and overall function property of Ryu's Shoryuken. *Ashura Senku - Akuma widens his stance, glows red, then lifts one knee and "glides" along the ground to another location with his eyes aglow. He cannot be hit while gliding, essentially making the move a teleport (and implying it to be a form of projection that causes the body to act similar to a phantasm). The distance and direction glided depends on whether the player uses the forward or backward motions and presses the three punches or the three kicks. *Hyakkishu - Akuma leaps forward, high into the air. How far forward he travels is determined by the strength of the kick button pressed. Depending on which attack button(s) or motion(s) is used before they land, the user will finish the move differently. **Hyakki Gozan - Akuma does a sliding kick that trips an opponent. **Hyakki Gosho - Akuma aims a flying 'smash' palmstrike at the opponent's head. **Hyakki Gojin - Akuma alters his momentum and performs a downward kick at a generally steep angle; the kick is similar to the Tenmakujinkyaku, but with higher hitstun and priority. **Hyakki Gosai - Akuma will grab the opponent's shoulders and flip them over. **Hyakki Goho - Akuma will perform a Zanku Hadoken after the front flip. *Tenmakujinkyaku - Akuma peforms a multi-hit dive kick. Super Combo *Messatsu GoHado - The Messatsu Gou Hadou is a much stronger purple version of the Shinku Hadoken that inflicts a great deal of damage, and can be used in the air as well as on the ground. This move is portrayed as a long energy beam. *Messatsu GoShoryu - The Messatsu-Goshoryu is functionally a stronger version of the Shoryureppa, with a similar series of Goshoryuken. Chaos Combo *Shun Goku Satsu - Akuma poses, then warps via Ashura Senkuu towards the opponent to grab them. The screen flashes with light and violent strikes are seen "as the might of the 16 hells bombard the foe" while the screen is blacked out. Akuma and the opponent reappear, with the opponent face-down on the ground and the kanji character for heaven is burning in the background. Category:Sonic vs. Street Fighter Category:Movelist